


Mac + Shellfish

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Food allergy, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Shellfish Allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Mac + Shellfish

The team had just completed a mission and decided to go out for the evening to a local Thai place. They had heard great things from it and wanted to try it out. 

What they were unaware of was what a lot of the food was cooked in. A shellfish stock. 

The group sat together, laughing about the mission, specifically Jack slipping on a wet floor and landing on his ass. Their food came out one by one, no one touched it until everyone had their food in front of them. 

Mac is not your average person, his symptoms didn't appear until far later on. 

Jacked had persuaded Mac into staying at his place as Bozer wanted to invite Leanna over. Jack was driving Mac back to his place when the symptoms started.

At first, it was a little abdominal cramping, nothing Mac couldn’t handle, but when he started wheezing, Jack knew something was up. Jack pulled into a layby and went around to Mac’s side of the car.   
“Mac? What is it? What’s wrong?” Mac couldn’t talk if he spoke, he’d throw up. 

Jack tried to get Mac out of the car but Mac was lightheaded and unable to fully control his body movements. Jack had no choice but to slump Mac against the side of his car as his wheezing got worse.   
“Mac? Stay with me, okay?” Mac was becoming dizzier even whilst sat down. Eventually, the dizziness and lightheadedness became too much and Mac passed out. 

In a fit of panic, Jack called Matty who had an ambulance on the scene within minutes. The ride in the back was a stressful one, Jack had no clue what bought on so the paramedics didn’t know how to treat him. 

Doing what they could, the paramedics reopened Mac's throat and got an oxygen mask on him. 

The pass over to doctors in the medical wing of Pheonix was easy, they had read Mac’s file once the call came in. They started work on a round of antihistamines which helped reduce the swelling in his throat. 

It took three hours and two more rounds of antihistamines before Mac was back to normal.   
“Welcome back, hoss.” Jack was the first thing Mac saw when he woke up.   
“What happened?” Mac rubbed his head as he slowly sat up.   
“You don’t remember?” Mac shook his head. “You had stomach pains in my car before you started wheezing and pasted out.”   
"Oh..." Mac sat up properly.  
"They think it was an allergic reaction."   
"All I ate was that chicken curry. I know I'm not allergic to peanuts so it can't be that." 

A doctor walked in holding a clipboard.  
"We believe it's a shellfish allergy. Your friends asked the restaurant about the ingredients of the curry. They add a dash of fish sauce which was made with shellfish stock in this case. You are lucky your friends called the ambulance when they did." Mac smiled at Jack. "We will need you to come back so we can run tests and be sure of your allergy. We'll be in contact."   
"When can I-?"  
"You're free to go." Mac got straight up off the bed before the doctor could even finish their sentence. 

Mac and Jack headed straight for the door, not wasting another second in the hospital. As soon as Mac was outside, he took a deep breath.   
"Bet that feels good."   
"You have no idea."   
"Alright, no need to so shell-fish." Mac just stared at Jack.  
"The ride home is going to be filled with awful fish jokes, isn't it?"   
"I think you mean the rest of your life." Mac groaned in response as they walked to the car. 


End file.
